We Found Love In All The Wrong Places
by HarryPotterRocks2011
Summary: Brittany's dad moves back to Lima where she meets Santana, the smoking hot cheerleader, who has a secret that no one know. Chapter Six is up
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write another story, this one is about Santana and Brittany, I love these two here. I have been rewaching season 3 of glee because I miss when they were all together. This one is a Brittany story, so I hope that you all like this one.**

I do not own glee, though sometimes I wish I did, the main couples would still be together.

Chapter One

Being new in school was not something that was new to Brittany at all, she was used to it, her mother and father moved a lot. Since her father was in the army, but since he just left the army Brittany went back to Lima with her family, the place that she was born at before she started moving a lot. It means a lot that she would be able to be in one school until she graduated. She was a junior, she wanted to stay where she was in North Carolina, but her father had gotten a great job in Lima so they moved here the summer before her junior year.

Walking into a school where you did not know anyone at all, she was different from the other girls, she had blonde hair. That was the only thing that she did not change about herself though out the years. It was down to the middle of her back, she work in to the side. She dressed as if she was a popular girl, but she did not want to be label as one at all. She did have a lip ring and a nose ring. Her father hated that she gotten them done, but he knew his daughter and she always showed her way to express herself. He loved that about her daughter.

Brittany walked to her first class, which was History; she was not very good at this subject, or any subject at that. She was not the smartest person there was. She made mostly D's it was enough to pass; her parents wanted everything for her. They wanted to make sure that she got her grades up this year. They hoped that this school would be able to help her.

Walking into her first class, she sat in the back. Not knowing anyone she did not want to sit near the front and be picked on all the time. As she was sitting there, someone walked in, this person caught her eyes really quick. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform and had long dark blond hair. She wore bright red lipstick. She had dark skin, she was so beautiful, Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off her at all, she sat down near the back and Brittany just looked at her for a while.

"Brittany?" She heard someone call her name; she looked to the front of the class. "Here" Brittany said to the teacher that just called her name. "I was not calling roll, were you not listening to me at all." Said the teacher, it was the truth she was not listening at all, she never listen in class. "Sorry, were you saying something?" She asked, the whole classed laughed, it was the first time people laughed at something she said, her other schools people thought she was just dumb, hearing them laugh was just something new. It made her feel good. "Pay attention, just listen to what I have to say and then you can leave." The teacher said. Brittany went back to not listening to anything at all. She hated history, was it not called history for a reason. Brittany just could not keep her eyes off the girl with the brown hair at all.

As Brittney was looking at here, she saw the girl turn around, Brittany turned her face really face like she was taking notes and not staring at the girl with brown hair.

As class ended Brittney walked out as fast as she could, she really wanted to talk to this girl, but she was scared to talk her. She was just perfect.

"Hey you?" She heard someone with a little bit of a Latino accent say something to her. "New girl, I am talking to you." She heard again, Brittany was the only knew girl that she knew, she turned around and saw that the brown hair girl was coming near here. She was thinking that 'great the cheerleading is coming after her.'

Brittany just stood there; she did not know what to think at all. "I saw you staring at me in class, is there something that you want to see?" She asked the new girl.

"I just was staring; you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." She said, Brittany did not know why she said this, she did not know who this girl was, and just that she had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. "Well next time you want to stare, make sure that no one is watching. Santana." She said as she walked away. As she walked away Brittany was just watching her walk away, Brittany could not take her eyes off her butt, and it was just do perfect, how someone could have a butt that perfect.

Brittany had to stop thinking like that. She did not know if that girl who said her name was Santana even liked girls, she was a cheerleader. Why would someone that is popular like someone like her, she was the new girl. No way would no one be able to like someone like Brittany.

It was time for her next class, she had to get there. She needed to stop thinking about the girl with brown hair.

_Dear Diary,  
School was different today, I never had someone stare at me like that at all. She could not take her eyes off me; she looked so perfect to me, like someone I have never meet before in my life. She was new, I never seen her before. I have lived in Lima for the longest time, most times I would hide out for a few hundred years then come back to go to high school when no one knew me. Now that it was 2012 I had to go back see what was out there. But this girl, she was perfect; I hope that I did not scare her off at all. I was glad she was staring, she was hot. That blond hair of her, and that perfect skin, also that lip ring that she had. That was the hottest part of her. I cannot wait to see her again tomorrow. Maybe now I will be able to do something about it.  
3 Santana._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee, though sometimes I wish I did, the main couples would still be together.**

Chapter Two

It seemed that when she lived in military towns she made friends fast, but here at Lima she did not make many at all, not one. It was kind of sad, she guessed that living in a military town there are more kids that go though the same thing that you go though. Moving all the time, not here in Lima. She just could not seem to make one friend at all. She sat alone at lunch, walked the hallways alone, and went to the parking lot on her own. She missed her best friend from North Carolina.

As she got to her car, there was a note on the car, she did not understand why there would be a note on her car. No one knew her at all; she was just a nobody in this school. She looked around, there were people all around but they were talking and leaving school. Brittany picked up the note and got into her car. She opened the note.

_Blond Hair Girl,  
Meet me tonight, at the Lima Bean, I want to see you again.  
New Friend_

Really wondering who was writing her a note, she only talked to one person today and it could not be that girl, she was rude to her in the hallway. She did not know if she wanted to go to the Lima Bean at all, it was a Wednesday and she had some homework to do. What was Brittany thinking, she did not do homework at all, she started her car and headed home for a little while before she would decide if she was going to meet this 'new friend'.

It took her a few hours but she thought that she should go; she got dressed, nothing special at all. This was not a big town so she knew that it would not be hard to find the Lima Bean. It took her five minutes to get there. She step out of her car, and started walking up there, she did not know if this was the right thing to do at all, but she thought it could not hurt to make a friend.

As she walked in there, there were a lot of people there, also the brown hair girl was in there. Sitting with about five people that Brittany had seen around school, but that was it. She did not know any of them at all. She went to find a table that was empty and wait for this 'friend' to show up.

On the other side of the Lima Bean Santana was sitting with her friends. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Blaine, and Kurt. "That blond girl that just walked in, that is her." She told her friends, she had told them that she was staring at her all though first period. "Santana, she is quite a looker." Said Puck, who was looking at the new girl. "You said she was staring at you all period, man Santana, she has good taste." Said Rachel. Rachel looked over at Finn, who was staring at the girl, Rachel punched him. "What was that for?" He asked her. "Well Finn, you are looking at another girl, while your girlfriend is standing next to you." Finn just smiled, he would never hurt Rachel, he just wanted to see what she looked like, they way Santana was talking about her, she had to be a good looking person. Santana has never told them that she was into someone; this was the first time she has ever had feelings for anyone.

Santana, wanted to walk over there, she just did not know what to say to the girl, she took her breath way. No one has ever done that before to Santana, there was just something about this girl.

"Now remember what I told you in glee club, this has to be perfect." She said with her bossy voice, Santana sometimes was just so bossy, but that was alright, they all still loved her.

Rachel walked over to the juke box and started playing 'You Drive Me Crazy' by Britney Spears, Santana started to walk over to where Brittany was sitting, this was the perfect time to do this. Before she told herself not to do it.

_'Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you stood me around  
The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground'_

Brittany looked up and saw that the brown hair girl was walking her way, and that her friend were in the background dancing, moving forward little by little. Was this girl singing to her? Brittany was lost.

_'Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumping, it's easy to see  
Lovin you means so much more  
More than anything I felt before'_

Santana got on top of the table that Brittany was sitting at, she had to get this just right she did not want to scare the girl, she wanted to get to know her more.

_'You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm into deep  
Ohh…Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinking about you keeps me up all night.'_

Santana stopped singing and sat down next to Brittany. "I'm glad you came." She said as she looked into those eyes of Brittany. "You are so beautiful, you take my breath away." She said to Brittany. Looking at Brittany she was in shocked, she did not think anything like this would happen. "Why were you just singing to me?" Brittany asked, she did not really understand it at all, there was no reason for her to sing to her, and so Brittany might have stared at the brown hair girl all first period. "I just sang to you because I am crazy for you." She said to Brittany. "Well you should have picked a better song, because how could thinking of me keep you up all night, we just meet today." She said with a smile on her face. Santana was just lost for words; this girl was not dumb as she acted. "While that might be true, but I have not stopped thinking about you all day." Santana said with a smile on her face. "Well Santana, that was nice, but maybe asking me out would have been better." She said to her, Santana did not know if she should be happy or not. "Alright then well what about dinner tomorrow night? At Breadsticks?"

"Sure, meet you after school." Brittany said. "Sounds good, sit next to me in class tomorrow." She said with a smile and walked away.

_Dear Diary,  
The song went over kind of well at least I think that it did. I asked her out, but I do not know if I can do it or not, I wanted to bit her, though it had been the longest time since I had Human blood, she just seems so pure and perfect, I held back though. I just really wanted to bit her so bad. I do not remember the last time I had these feelings, I do not want her to find out who I really am, and she might just run away. No one here knows who I really am. I need some help.  
3 Santana_

_**-Hope you all like it, I will post more to the story in a few days, I am going to be writing the story tomorrow (at least a few chapters) when I have my time off. Right now though it is time to watch more GLEE-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee, though sometimes I wish I did, the main couples would still be together.**

Thanks for the review, I glad that people like it. Also check out my Blaine/Kurt and Finn/Rachel Story called five years later.

Chapter Three

Brittany had a date, with the hottest girl in school, she could not believe it. It was not something she thought would happen on her first day of school, it seemed like it was a dream she was pinching herself while she was driving home. But it was not a dream, she was going on a date tomorrow night. Brittany could not be happier right now, she thought that she upset the brown head girl because she was staring all though first period. And that girl sure had a voice, Santana was an angel. Brittany just wanted tomorrow night to come, knowing that she needed to sleep, it was something that she needed to do.

When Brittany's alarm went off at six in the morning, she was still tired she could not sleep that much, she was just so happy. She had to get ready though, she wanted to look her best at school today. Though she knew that she did not need to impression anyone, she already gotten the heart of the best looking girl there was. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror, she could not decied if she wanted her hair up or down. After a few seconds of messing around she did the whole half and half. Putting on her makeup. She was ready to face the day.

-

_Dear Diary,  
If I was able to sleep I would be dreaming about her right now, she is all that I am able to think about right now. That perfect blond hair, that pale skin, that perfect neck. I really want to know what it would be like to taste her blood. I bet it would be so sweet, but I had not had human blood in so long I do not know what I would do with myself. I should not have sung her that song at all, I mean I care for her, she is so perfect. But what if she finds out who I am, would she still look at me the same. I just do not know, and I want to tell her the truth, I already hate myself doe not telling the glee club who I really am. They all seem to like me, which I do not understand. I am not a nice person, I am bossy and mean. But they still seem to care about me. Well Dairy the sun is coming up, need to get ready for my date tonight.  
3 Santana_

Santana had been hunting animals all night, but after looking at the perfect neck of Brittany's she wanted to taste human blood again, almost one hundren years since she had human blood. She could take a bit and wipe her mind that she did it, but Santana could not do that at all, it was not in her heart. She told herself that she would never eat human blood again, she could not do that. She killed so many people in the past.

She knew that she had to get ready for school, it was one place she felt like she belong. She did not know why she felt like she belong there. It was not the first time she had been to school at all. There was something about the people she went to school with here. The Cheerios and The New Directions, they were like her family to her. Since her family is no longer alive. Santana needed to talk to someone about who she was, but who would believe her, no one really would.

She walked into school, she was not wearing her Cheerios outfit, it was the first time in a year she had not worn it in school, but she wanted to show Brittany that she was not only a cheerleader, that she wanted to look just perfect for Brittany. She made her way into first period, which is now her favorite one of all. There was Brittany, sitting in the back again; Santana thought she told Brittany to sit next to her. Was Brittany having second thoughts?

"Hey Brittany, come sit here. I said you could sit next to me." Santana said Brittany was not listening; it was not because she did not hear her. She had her headphones in listening to the new Taylor Swift album; she was on the last song 'Began Again'. Santana was lost why was she not listening to her.

_"It was a Wednesday in a café"_

Was Santana hearing this; Brittany had a voice, the voice of an angel. Santana walked over to Brittany and tapped her. "Oh hey, sorry, I was listening to a song. I saved you a seat back here with me." Brittany said, and pointed to the seat next to her; Santana went ahead and sat there. "I thought you were upset, because you were not sitting up there with me. But the back is better anyway." Which it was, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and held it. "Now why did you not say anything about this voice that you have. I think you should go try out for the glee club." Santana said to her, it was true she had a wonderful voice.

"It is not that good, you have the voice, and I do not think anyone would want me." She said. Santana could not believe she was hearing this. "Look Brittany your voice is wonderful; you should try out and sing that song you were listening to." She said.

As class started Brittany was glad that she was sitting next to the brown hair girl, she wanted her to try out for glee, and maybe her voice was good. Or that she just wanted to spend more time with her. Brittany did not know, but if joining glee would be she had more time with Santana, that yes she would go and try out.

Santana hoped that Brittany was not looking, she had to write this down, or she was going to go crazy.

_Diary,  
you know that you have been there for me since I stopped drinking human blood, which is why I need you right now. Brittany is perfect, I want to bit her neck so bad, she is so humble and sweet. She has a great voice. I am hoping to convince her to join the glee club so I can spend more time with her. But for some reason the more time I spend with her I just want to bit her. I need to turn to someone that I call a friend. But I do not know who to tell. There is Rachel, but she likes to talk, but she told me if I ever needed to talk she would be there, but can I really believe her. Also Blaine and Kurt, they are the best gay couple out there beside the new one that is forming. They would understand right. I just do not know. I need to know, because I think that I might fall for her, and I have only knowed her for two days. This is just not something I needed at all. Maybe I will think more about it and tell someone.  
Thanks for always being there. Santana._

**-Thanks for reading, now who could she trust with something this big, hummm. Let me know who you think, and you will find out in the next chapter, which is when we ****hear**** Brittany sing. When she tries out for glee club-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own glee, though sometimes I wish I did, the main couples would still be together.**

Chapter Four

The school day was over, and she promised Santana that she would go try out for the glee club, she never been part of a club before, she liked to be on her own. As she always moved around she never joined anything. But this time it was different her father was now out of the military and she could join something. She knew that she loved singing, but she never really did it in front of anyone at all.

"There you are the club is this way." Santana said as she pointed to the choir room, Brittany was trying to breath. She never sang in front of people before. But Santana heard her that was not supposed to happen. But maybe it was time that she was to show off who she was. She was a singer, just like her idol Britney Spears.

"So I think I found a way to win sectionals this year." Santana said as she walked in with Brittany on her arm. "Mr. Shu I found someone that has a great voice, and there is no need to thank me at all." She said, with a smile on her face. "Well we are always welcome new members, what is your name?" He asked her. "The name is Brittany." She said with shyness in her voice. "Welcome Brittany, and there is no need to be shy in here." He told her, it made her fell a little better, but still she was nervous, she did not know if she was going to be any good.

"Santana, I did not know she could sing." Rachel said as Santana sat down next to her. "I heard her singing in class and I told her she should try out. Also gives me more time to look at her." She said with a smile.

"When ever you are ready Brittany." Mr. Shu said to Brittany. She took a deep breath. Telling herself that they were going to love her. She heard the music start playing, she took one last breath.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Brittany started sing the song low, she did not know what people were going to think, but this was her new favorite song, she looked at Santana and pretended that she was the only one in the room.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

Santana was looking right at her, she could tell that she was singing to her, as her eyes had not left her at all. Santana was looking at her neck, wondering what her blood would taste like, she turned away. She really needed to stop thinking like that. It was not her no more and it had not been her in almost a hundren years.

_And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

Since Rachel was sitting next to Santana she was able to tell that Santana was into her as much as Santana was into her. "Santana, you were not lying to us she has a wonderful voice." Which Rachel thought would be before for more background vocals to her. "I told you."

Santana got up, she started to sing right along with her, then they got to the last part of the song and Santana was right next to Brittany, she put her head on her. She could hear her heart beating and the smell of her blood. She turned to her neck and wanted to bit it. But she caught herself and ran out of the room and right to the bathroom, she had a hidden area of animal blood that she drank when she was hungry.

Rachel got up and ran after Santana, it was the first time she done this. There were times that Santana walked out of club, but nothing was like this at all. As Rachel walked into the bathroom, she saw what Santana was doing. It scared Santana. "Santana is the blood." Rachel almost let out of scream, but Santana ran up to her as fast as she was able to and held her hand on Rachel's mouth. This was the first time that someone caught her; she could just take away the memories of this and pretend that it never happens. But she wanted to tell someone, it was not really Rachel that she wanted to tell, but she caught her. "Please do not scream Rachel. I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that you will not say anything to anyone." Rachel shook her head, and Santana removed her hand.

"I trust you Rachel, I could just make you forget that this just happen, but I am tired of lying to everyone. I need to tell someone, and you just caught me." Rachel just stood there as Santana was talking, she did not know what was going on at all. "Have you ever wondered why I do not eat at lunch or drink anything when we go to the Lima Bean?" She wanted to say yes, but Rachel still could not say anything at all, she just stood there still in shock. "There is a secret that no one knows about me, not even Sue. I am a…." She tried to say the words but she never told anyone this before. Years ago if someone found out who she was she would just kill them, but she could not do that anymore. She had learned how to live on animal blood, and take away people thoughts and memories.

Rachel was listening to what she was saying, but she stopped. Rachel finally moved. "If you cannot say it, then show me." She said, and Santana opened her mouth, and had her fangs come out. "So you are a vampire?" Which could not be real, there were no such things at all. There just could not be. "Yes." Was all that she was able to say, she put her fangs back in. She was the first person she ever showed them to and put them back in without wanting to take a bit. "I been alive for five hundren years and I finally found a place that I fit in. You promise not to say anything."

This was just something that someone could not believe. "How?" She asked, Rachel was really lost. "My mother was a young girl, when I was eighteen living in South America I got really sick, so she went to find a someone that might be able to help me, and she ran into a witch, and she told my mother that she knew a way to save me, but I might not still be me. My mother did not care she did not want to lose her daughter. So the witch came over and did some magic and the next thing I knew I wanted blood all the time. And after a few years I wanted to die, I was killing people left and right." Santana took a breath. She did not like telling this story, she always started crying. "Well I went to my mother and asked her why, and she told me that I was the light of her world, and she could not live without me and she wanted me around. I told her that I wanted to die, I was ready to die, but now that she did this to me, she was killing me each day I lived. I was so upset that I bit her, and killed her." She said with a tear coming down, she sat on the floor, Rachel walked over to her. "Santana, I am not going to judge you that were your past. A long time ago past. I can keep this secret, I promise I will, but why did you run out so fast. Brittany started to cry."

Santana wiped the tears away, "I wanted to bit her, and I wanted to taste her blood. She is perfect, and I thought I was going to do that today in glee, so I ran out, to drink some of the blood I keep here."

Rachel still could not believe it, but she stood up and grabbed her hand. "You are one of my friends, and I love you Santana, now grab my hand, wipe those tears, and let's get back to glee." Santana stood up and started walking back with Rachel, now she needed to trust her with the rest of her life. If not Santana would have to run, and she did not want to run anymore.

_Diary,  
Rachel Berry found out the truth, she was not the one that I wanted to tell, but she caught me in the bathroom drink the blood. I know I could have just taken her memory away; I just could not do it. I could not lie any more. I almost fed from Brittany in the middle of glee club. Her voice was the best I heard, and then I laid my head on her and heard the heartbeat, and smelled her blood. I just did not what to do it, I cannot, and I have worked so hard to not drink human blood. But I almost did. Now Rachel knows the only thing that no one knew about me. I am worried that she might tell Finn, and he will tell Kurt, who will tell Blaine and it will get out. Just like the fact that I liked girls got out a few months ago, but I will found out tomorrow when I go back to school.  
Santana. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own glee, though sometimes I wish I did, the main couples would still be together.**

Chapter Five

Santana was not to break dates, but as she was waiting outside of glee club she did not see Brittany anywhere. She knew that she upset her, but hoped that she would still come on the date. After standing there for a while she was nowhere to be found at all. Santana felt like a fool. But she did not wait to bit her; she could not do it at all. She would hurt her and scare her. And then Rachel found her, she really was hoping that Rachel was not going to say anything. It was the biggest secret of her life she never told anyone it before and now someone knew. She was her friend, that should mean sometime, but Santana used to really mean to Rachel, this could be perfect payback for Rachel to get back at Santana.

She did not want to wait any longer; she started to walk to the door to leave school, when she heard someone walking behind her. That was one thing about being what she was. She could hear things better than anyone else. She turned around and there was no one there. That kind of freaked her out a bit, but she was still upset that Brittany did not show up, she was almost to the door again and she could hear it again. She wanted to know who it was.

"Show your face, or you will regret it." She said, since she told Rachel her secret she was just scared to who she might have already told. No one walked out, this was not something that she liked, and she could hear this person breathing. "Look, whoever you are, I can hear you breathing, so show me your face." She said she was getting upset that whoever this person was would not show their face. This was upsetting her. She did not know who it was at all, it was scaring her a bit, and Santana was not someone that would get scared at all. She turned back to the door and walked to her car, as she was looking in the parking lot she saw that Brittany's car was not there, she was hoping that maybe her car would be there. But someone else car was there, and she did not know who's car it was.

Why would he be following her? She turned around and there was someone that was walking out the door, he was wearing a hoddie that was covering his face, she could not tell for sure who it was, but she believed it was the person that owned that car that was still out here. But this person was not walking to his car; he was walking up to Santana. She wanted to run away, because she knew that she would be able to, but because of her speed this person would know that there would be something different with her.

She grabbed her keys to her car, and was trying to get into her car, but she was not able to get them out, she was shaking, what was going on with Santana. She knew that she should not have told anyone her secret at all. This was the worst day of her life, she got stood up and now someone was walking up to her and she was not able to get in her car.

"I would not run if I were you." The guy said to her, "if you run you will regret it. I have been looking for you for a while now. I thought you were someone that I knew when I saw you join glee this year, but I just could not tell. But then you went up there and sang that song with Brittany and I knew it was you. I could just tell." Santana was just standing there, she did not know what to do anymore, and she was scared. It had been almost three hundren years since she had been scared like this. "Who do you think you are?" She said to the guy standing in front of her, she still was not able to tell at all. His voice was deep not like whom she was thinking it was who owned the car. "I am not someone that you want to mess with at all, I know all about you. My family has been looking for you for a long time." His family has been looking for her, what was his last name again, how could she not remember his last name at all, and which family been after her for a while.

_The last time she felt like this was around the 1700's she had been living her life as a normal as she could, she would not live in one place for a very long time, since she was eighteen years old and she was alone people did not know what to make of her. On one of her trips to move somewhere else she always was hearing someone walking behind her, she did not want to take of it, there was no one else like her. Or at least she did not think there was. Also when Santana did her killings she made sure that it was someone that was sick or was old and made it look like an animal has done it. She remembers one night that she was walking around at night, it really sucked that she could not sleep, and she missed that a lot. But she heard something coming, she knew it was not and animal, but something was heading her way. They were running like they were chasing something, she would have never thought it was her, but while she was walking, she felt something hit her arm, and it was an arrow. Was this person that was hunting something coming after her? She did not know why someone would want to come after her; she was just a girl that walked at night. Then it clicked in her head that was something that was strange._

"Miss. Lopez, if I were I would stop, you are not able to run anymore." Said a voice, but Santana was not caring about it at all, she just wanted to get to new place. "Please, I will use force if I have to." Santana just turned around. "I am able to run fast, and if I were you I would not try to use no force, I am stronger then I look." She said to the trees, at least it seemed like she was talking to the trees. "I know what you are Miss Lopez, I know you are strong and can run fast, but right now you are not able to. You see that arrow I hit you wit, there is something in it that takes all that away from you." He knew what she was, who this person was, she never meet him before. "I have been following you though the last four towns you lived in and you seem to always leave when the animal attacks start up, and at first I did not think anything of it." He said as he walked out of the tree line and showed his face, Santana tried to run but she couldn't do it, what was this he put in the arrow, she tore it out of her hands. "Then I started adding it up, looking at the people who have died and they all died the same way, and the only happen when you are in town and they stop when you leave. So I knew that there was something different about you, I knew there was." He said with a smile on her face, he walked up to her; he took out another arrow and hit her on the other arm. She tried to remove that one, but her other arm did not want to move. "Now you are not able to move your arms. Oh I am sorry Miss, I forgot to let you know who I am, and I am Mr. Puckerman" He said.

Santana came back, she knew who this was, but she could not believe it at all, there was no way.

"Noah, you are one of them?" She said.

**- So let me know what you think, there is no diary entry this time from Santana, review and let me know what you think. I know a little twist, I had to do it.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own glee, though sometimes I wish I did, the main couples would still be together.  
A/N – this chapter is at the same time that chapter five was done at, just Brittany's reaction to everything that happened in Glee.**

Chapter Six  
_**  
**_Was her singing that bad? Was that why she ran out of the room so fast, she thought that she was moved by the way she sang the song. She did come up and started to sing with her. Brittany was lost, she did not understand what was going on at all, and she just wished she knew why Santana was acting all strange. She did not understand at all, it was not until Rachel walked back into the glee.

"Santana is fine; she has a bug or something. So she is going to go home." Rachel could just say the truth, but that not something that she wanted to do, she promised Santana that she was not going to say anything at all, and she was not going to say anything to anyone. Not even Finn, if Santana wanted people to know they she will tell them Brittany looked up from the seat she took at the end of the back row. "She has a bug in her stomach that is really bad right?" Brittany asked she knew that she was not that smart, but a bug is not something that you wanted to have. "She will be alright." Rachel said as she sat down. "Thanks Rachel, well that will be all for today, Brittany can come back tomorrow if you want to." Mr. Shu told her. She thanked him and walked outside.

"Brittany wait up." Rachel called after her, Brittany did not know why she wanted to talk to her, and she knew that she thought that she was the star of the show. "Are you alright?" Brittany turned around she had some tears in her eyes. "I am finding, she is sick and has that bug, so she won't be meeting me for our date. I will be fine; she should be in school tomorrow." Brittany said as she walked to her car, as she was walking to her car, which was in the other student parking lot on the other side of the grass, she looked over to the other parking lot and saw that Santana car was still there. Brittany thought that she went home. Brittany knew that there was something that was up. Though she did not know what it was, she stood there for a while, she did not see anyone come outside at all, and she went back to her car and started to drive off. She sat in her car crying, she could not move. Santana had to tell Rachel that just so she did not have to talk to her at all. Maybe all those little flirt, or whatever they were it was not true. She could not believe it. She just cried in her car.

After a while Brittany got herself together and knew that she needed to get home. She could not stay here no more. She got out of her car to get something out of the trunk, and when she looked over there was Santana outside talking to someone, she did not know what they were talking about. She did not know who it was, but Santana looked like she was scared. Brittany had to go do something; she just did not know what to do at all. She was scared for Santana.

She was walking towards the other parking lot and heard her say _"Noah you are one of them."_ One of whom? She did not catch anything else they said but that part. She stood behind the bush, hoping that no one would have seen her at all.

_  
(A/N Back to Santana and Noah)

Santana just stood at Noah, why would he be someone like them, she never put the conection together until now, she thought that the name Puckerman was just common. "Santana I am one of them. My family has always hunted you're kind." Santana was not able to do anything at all, whatever he shot her with was not letting her move at all, and it was just strange. She had never been like this before, not even when the first Puckerman was chasing him. "I thought we were friends?" She asked him, he just looked at her, they might have been friends, but that does stop him from doing his job, her beauty might have stopped him before, but he finally knew who she was. And now it was not going to stop him from killing him.

"When I was blinded, yes we were friends, but we can no longer be friends. Not with you being what you are." He told her taking out a dagger, since Santana was the first kind of her family; she was not able to be killed just so easy. He had to have a dagger that was dipped in holy water. It was the first time that Noah walked into a church, after his father came back and told him who he really was; he had to get holy water. That was about two years ago. Right before Santana showed up at school. Santana wanted to leave, she was scared, and she wanted to find Brittany. "Noah, please I am just like you. I am a person, just might be a little dead. This was not my choice at all, my mother made me like this. I am your friend and you are mine. And I do not eat humans anymore. Not like I did when another Puckerman came after me." She said she was begging for her life, she did not want to have to leave Brittany, she wanted to find her. She was in love for the first time ever. She never felt so happy before, she did not want Noah to kill her; she did not want to die at all.

"Stop begging for your life, it is not going to work at all, you are going to be dead soon." He told her, she was not going to get away this time, not at all. He was coming closer to her, she could not move, this stuff was strong.

As he was walking up to her, she could fell that some of her strength was coming back. One of them was her hearing, as she could hear that there was someone in the bushes that were near her. She just did not know who it was.

Before she knew anything, the person that was behind the bush jumped out. "Puck, stop." She said and Santana knew that it was Brittany's voice, she could not believe it at all, she was still here. But what was she going to do; Noah was getting closer to her. He was not listening to her at all, he just got to Santana and was about to pierce the dagger into her heart, when Santana had feelings in her hands again, and grabbed his hand before he was able to do anything. She was able to flip him over and made him hit the ground. "Next time use something a little stronger. Oh wait there is not going to be another time." She said as she placed her hands on his neck.

"Santana, you cannot kill him." She heard Brittany say behind her, Brittany was right, she could not do that. She had not killed anyone in over two hundren years, but he was a hunter. He was after her. "Brittany, he was going to kill me." She said, but Brittany walked up to her and put her hands on her. "Please, there have to be something else that you are able to do." Brittany said, which there was, he might have been a hunter, but that did not stop her from taking away everything that he knew about being a hunter. "You are right Brittany." She said.

"Now look at my eyes, if you don't then I will kill you." She said, and that got him to open his eyes. "Now Noah, you need to remember that you are just Puck. There is no such things as a vampire, and you do not know anything about being a hunter." She said to him. "Nothing, no vampires, no hunters." She took the dagger out of his hand. Looking at him. "Now leave." She told him to get out of here.

"Santana, I thought you had a bug in you?" Brittany said. "Brittany, I need to tell you something. So come to the Lima Bean with me, and I will explain it all to you." She said to Brittany.

"I love to Santana." She told her, Brittany was lost and hoped that Santana would explain it to her. After Brittany said that, she leaned in and gave Brittany a kissed, it was the best kiss Santana ever had with anyone. Brittany just stood there. "Let me get my car and I will meet you there."

Santana walked to her car, and grabbed her diary out.

_Dairy  
This was a strange day, first I wanted to bit Brittney then Rachel came and found out who I am, as you already knew that. Well as I was leaving school, Noah Puckerman followed me, and he is or was a hunter. Brittany saved me from killing him. I just wanted to kill him. I know that is not me because that is not who I am. But I had that rage, and then I kissed Brittany. I am so lost. Why did she show up here, she should have not come here, but I am glad that she did? I am so lost. Is there anything you can do to help me diary?"  
-Santana_


End file.
